


Laura

by kronette



Category: The Brittas Empire
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set fifth series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laura

In the dead of night, in bed alone, his thoughts always drift to her. Her smile. Her eyes. 

She alone has been kind to him in his five years at Whitbury. She alone has helped him, tried to guide him, honestly _listened_ to him when all others dismissed him. 

She is beautiful inside and out. 

If only…

But.

He tries to stop but his mind insists; his imagination demands, his body longs. 

He strokes himself to her voice calling him _Gordon_. He moans at her gentle smile. He arches into her teasing gaze. 

He whispers her name into his pillow.


End file.
